candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1/Dreamworld (Mobile)
| target = | candies = | spaces = 20 | previous = N/A | next = 2/Dreamworld (Mobile) | nexttype = Moves }} }} This level serves as a short tutorial on how the moon scale works. Difficulty *On mobile, it still requires the same amount of points of the counterpart of this level, level 1. *There is no difficulty at all Even only making matches of three for all eight moves gives the player enough points to exceed the two star target score. This is because 8 moves x 60 points per move = 480 points.. Stars Moon Scale The scale colour is always red on the left, and blue on the right. Moon Struck There is no moon struck. Strategy *Make matches and special candies when possible. But even without them, five matches can guarantee at least one star. *It is not hard to reach the required points. Earning More Stars Reason *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *Since only making matches of three for all eight moves gives the player enough points to exceed the two star target score because 8 moves x 60 points per move = 480 points, a two star score is guaranteed and an additional 20 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. That is also not difficult to obtain because a match will frequently result in cascades. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives special candies, further increasing the score. Trivia *This is the first level of Dreamworld. *Unlike the web version, blockers are not introduced in this level. *This level has the fewest spaces available in the entire game (20 spaces), along with Level 2/Dreamworld (Mobile). *If you follow all the steps in the tutorial, it will give you 240 points. The tutorial can be skipped on Android devices by pressing the back button. *This level has fewer colours than its counterpart in Reality. Hence, this is the first five colour level in Dreamworld for mobile (web version has six colours). *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *This is the first Dreamworld level to have a difficulty of "None". This is one of the 3 only levels that have a difficulty of "None", since it is theoretically impossible to fail under any circumstances unless quitting. *This is the first level whose target score for 3 stars is in the three-digit figure. The second level is level 2 on mobile. **Unlike level 2, this level is possible not to earn 3 stars. *With the absence of moon struck, this is the only Dreamworld level where the moon scale does not fill up at all. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 1 tutorial 1 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 1 DR level 1 tutorial 2 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 2 DR level 1 tutorial 3 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 3 DR level 1 tutorial 4 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 4 DR level 1 tutorial 5 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 5 DR level 1 tutorial 6 mobile new colour scheme.png|The level after the tutorial Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Moves levels Category:Sleepy Slopes levels Category:Game openers Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 8 moves Category:Levels with less than 30 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than Reality Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Tutorial levels Category:Levels without moon struck